College days
by MarenMary93
Summary: Dean, Derek, (Sam, Spencer) share a common past. Pre-series, college fic. Alternate universe. Dean and Derek attends college together sophomore year. Non-slash. Rated T due to language and just to be safe. Please read and review. Soon to be Hurt!Dean and Hurt!Derek
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover between Supernatural and Criminal Minds. It is set pre-series, and the two main characters in this story is Dean Winchester from Supernatural and Derek Morgan from Criminal Minds. This is a bit of alternate universe, since Dean and Sam are brothers with Spencer (that comes in later chapters).**

* * *

><p>Dean was working undercover at a college. He actually enjoyed it, all though it was never meant for him... Because of that, he would never admit loving the apple pie life to Sam, Spencer, dad or Bobby… It just wasn't meant to be.<p>

Dean was attending psychology, law and other single courses that could make him attractive for the FBI or other bureaus of similar kind. He chose that path since hunters were always in need of insiders in all the different agencies. And Special agent Mercury, in the BAU, was about to retire… Dean had always been good at reading people, all though demons were easier.

Thanks to some nifty paperwork by a hunter named Clayton James, Dean was able to walk straight into the sophomore year. He hoped he could be able to finish the education one day, but he wasn't too hopeful.

Dean opened the door to his dorm room. He shared a bedroom with a young man his own age. The man was 19 years old, same as Dean. He was tall, well-built and Dean knew that he was here on a football scholarship. His name was Derek Morgan.

"Hey! Dean! Did you bring the pizza?" Derek asked hopefully. They had made an agreement about making or buying dinner every other day. Some days they ordered food, other days they made it. Dean had to admit that Derek made a pretty awesome lasagna.

"You bet I did! Was afraid I would end up on unsolved mysteries if I didn't!" Dean joked as he placed the two pizzas on one of the desks.

"I don't get that cranky when I'm hungry!"

"Yeah… You kinda do…" Dean said falling onto his bed, taking a big bite out of his first slice. "Yumm! This is tasty!"

Derek hopped up from his bed and moved across the room, towards the pizza, in one fluid motion. He then grabbed a slice and moved slowly back to sitting on his bed. "Oh man! This IS the best pizza in like EVER!"

"You're just hungry!" Dean grinned as he devoured the rest of his first slice.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, tell me what you think. <strong>

**I know that Dean and Derek isn't the same age, but I decided that they should be in my universe… :D**

**By the way, I LOVE REVIEWS!Tell me what you think, Really, DO it!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So, Dean get's hurt during a football game. **

* * *

><p>Dean was placed at the bench after a tackle that had done his shoulder in pretty bad. He knew it was dislocated, but he wouldn't be surprised if he had broken it too. Still he acted as it was only pulled. It was his level of pain tolerance that sometimes worked against him. He knew he probably should get his shoulder set as soon as possible, but he wanted to see the rest of the game. He was a bit pleased that he was playing football instead of basket or baseball, because now no one could see how his shoulder looked like under his shoulder pads.<p>

"Gotta take a leak!" Dean announced to his coach, so that he would know why he left for the locker rooms. When it was affirmed by a short nod, Dean headed towards the toilets inside the locker rooms.

Once he reached them he found the belt inside his locker.  
><em>Okey, my fingers are still somewhat moveable… Good… I hope I have enough grip strength…<em> Dean thought for himself as he tied the belt in a loop around an iron pillar, and maneuvered his right hand to be locked in the loop at the other end of the belt.

_One, two, three!_ Dean thought before he trust all of his bodyweight on the mangled shoulder. It pulled out of its previous position and aligned with the joint socket where it should be. Then Dean stepped out to relax his shoulder, and it shot back into its socket. The whole thing was over in just one second, but it still knocked him to his knees.

"Aaarrrghh! SON OF A BITCH! Gaaah… FUCK!" Dean rolled over to his left, and let himself lay on the floor for a little while. Long enough for himself to catch his breath, but not so long that people would come looking for him.

Once he was done gasping for air, and stumbled himself up to a standing position, he unbuckled the belt around the pillar and placed it back into his locker. He cradled his arm now, his shoulder was pounding against his skin. Just to be sure he checked once more if he could move his fingers, and he was pleased to note that they were moveable… Of course it hurt though… Hurt like hell!

When he came back out he found that Derek had scored touchdown. They were now in the lead by 11 points. Dean found his place on the bench once more, and cheered as his team scored another field goal! They were now 14 points ahead of the other team.

After that the coach changed Derek with a guy named Travis. Derek had surely deserved a break by now. Just like Dean, Derek was one of those who gave everything on the field. If they during practice got commanded to run until they puke, Dean and Derek would run until they puked and then continue running. That's just who they was.

"How's your arm?" Derek asked between two swigs of water as he came over to Dean. "Was a pretty nasty tackle, wasn't it?"

"Think I better get it checked afterwards. Think I might have fractured both my clavicle and humerus. Think I even fucked up my scapula…" Dean answered in a grim edge to his voice.

"You know, if I hadn't known you as well as I do… I wouln't have believed you, you're too calm!"

"Experience I guess…" Dean tried to laugh it up… Derek knew that Dean had been through a lot, hell, the scars on his arms were enough to give that away… Dean wasn't ashamed of his body, but he didn't like other boys to see most of his scars. He had developed a tendency to wait it out when they changed… Go and take a leak or something… When he and Derek shared their room he always changed in the bathroom. Well he wasn't alone on that one, somehow Derek also seemed shy…

"Yeah, I guess…" Derek grinned back, but his grin fell as his eyes met the back of Dean's forearms. There were scars running up and down them, they all varied in shape and size, and age. The newest had stitches in it when they began the school year some months ago… And he had seen Dean pull out the stitches himself! Derek still had a hard time believing that his roommate didn't have a medical degree, because Dean could diagnose injuries just as well as any doctors Derek knew… And this kid was his own age! Derek was willing to bet that that was one of the reasons he had never seen Dean without a shirt on…

He had seen his legs at one occasion or another. _I don't do shorts_. Derek would probably remember that the rest of his life… Just like himself, Dean had problems sleeping, but Dean had this need to get up and move around when he couldn't sleep. Once Derek had woken up while Dean wandered around in a T-shirt and boxer shorts. His legs matched his arms exactly, there were all kind's of scars… Burns, cuts, bites!?, and something that Derek only guessed to be **a couple** of old shot wound. He hadn't thought it through before he had asked how he had gotten them. The answer Dean gave was very Dean-like. _Was a troubled kid I guess, that's why I don't do shorts._ They had never spoken of that again… At least not yet…

* * *

><p><strong>Okey, I guess I could have done that a lot better... But I couldn't muster the strength...<br>I think of introducing Derek to the supernatural in the next chapter... What do you think about that?**

**Let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, let's see how it looks after the match...  
>In this chapter I enter Sam and Spencer into this story...<strong>

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After the game the boys on the team planned to go out to celebrate the win. All of them was cheering and hollering, almost dancing towards the team bus. Except for Dean, he was heading towards the Impala. He always drove her to out of town events. Just in case things like this should happened. To either him or one of the others… There was no need dragging everybody to the E.R. just because of one or two guys, especially when it was just a simple facture or something along those lines…<p>

"Hey man! Wait up!" Derek yelled as he run up behind Dean. Derek usually rode with Dean, so did Jake and Nathan too… This time Jake and Nathan had entered the bus already though…

"Hey, uhmm… See I'm not going to any diner or bar tonight, you should ride back with the rest of the team…" Dean tried to explain for Derek.

"I know that! Thought I'd keep you company in the E.R." Derek said as he nudged Deans left shoulder lightly. "Those freakin' rooms never gets better, I know that! Therefore you shouldn't be forced to go there alone!"

Dean just smiled at Derek. All though neither of them really ever had a heart to heart, both of them knew each other better than Dean had ever known anybody, aside from his family.

"That would be nice…" Dean finally agreed and started getting into the drivers side of the car, before he was suddenly interrupted by Derek.

"You really gonna drive?" *beat* "By yourself?!" he could clearly not believe his own eyes.

"Thought so…" Dean answered calm as ever.

"With that shoulder? Are you out of your mind, it's got to hurt like crazy!"

"It's not like I've never done it before…" Dean answered again before he could stop himself and think…

"You've done stuff like this before?" Derek brought out his interrogation voice, he had really been practicing that over the last couple of months… He had been avoiding many questions that he had wanted to ask his roommate over this semester, but now he demanded answers. He wouldn't be pleased by any of Dean's false explanations… Not this time!

"Yeah…" Dean answered to his shoes, his voice barely audible. Not so unlike the one of a child that's just been caught stealing cookies from the cookie-jar.

"What! How! When have you done stupid things like this before?" Derek was almost furious on Dean's behalf. Not because Dean had done stupid things that lead to him driving himself to the E.R. with painful injuries, but because he most likely was put into those situations. Not by his own free will, not that many times, not that many scars!

"Look man! I'm not mad at you!" Derek quickly assured when he saw the painful expression he had caused on Dean's face. "I just… Can you tell me how…?"

Dean drew a deep breath of the crisp cold air, and let it out slowly, controlled. It formed a little cloud was formed in front of him as he exhaled. As per usual he had that little tiny flashback to the other times such clouds formed in front of him when he let a breath out, but then the could air against his sweaty forehead reminded him that it was a cold day, had been that all day too…

"No, I can't… Not yet at least…" Dean answered quietly as he opened the driver's door and sat down in the seat.

They were riding in semi-silence. The sound of the radio humming to an old Zeppelin song, the sound of their breathing and the old familiar rumble of the engine... That was just about it… None of them really spoke to each other, except for every now and then when Derek would ask Dean how he was doing. Which always got answered the same way, by one simple word; fine.

Suddenly behind a curve in the road a young woman was standing in the middle of the road. She didn't make a move to stop as Dean hit the breaks full force. The Impala skidded to a halt only a few feet away from the woman standing there, just watching the black beauty in front of her. Dean cussed under his breath, because of the pain. He was about ready to kill just because of that. The woman on the other hand was calm as one could possibly be, so Dean noted there had to be something seriously wrong with her… Either she was a demon or ghost, or just plain ol' suicidal…

He opened the glove box and didn't care if Derek saw the guns and the fake I.D.'s. This could be a matter of life and death. It earned him an expression that could be anything from fear to shock… Dean took out his colt 1911, loaded with iron bullets, before he turned so that he could reach the shotgun laying on the floor in the backseat. Derek sat frozen in his seat as Dean opened his door, and painfully moved out towards the woman. He left the door open though, so that in case he had to shoot, Derek would hear everything… Then at least it would be easier to explain afterwards.

"Dean Winchester! Pleased to finally get the honor…" The female said in a mocking voice, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Dean demanded when he understood he had been tracked down, not just accidentally been found, by this something.

_Salt or iron, salt or iron… _Dean debated with himself, if he picked the wrong one, she would have the upper hand on him…

"I just wanted to say hello…" She said in a lush voice, and then she took a moment to pause, "And then gut you like a pig!" she almost yelled in a much harsher and terrifying voice as her eyes flickered black.

_Demon! Salt, SHOTGUN! _Dean let his left hand and the handgun drop as he drew the shotgun in his right. Sending a couple of rounds into the demon bitch before noticing that he had forgotten about his injured shoulder. The pain making him drop to his knees. He felt like crap as he tried hauling himself up, still seeing planets and stars due to the intense pain his right shoulder caused him.

The woman had vanished into thin air, as expected. And Derek had woken up from his trance when he heard the shots fire. He had been awake enough to be sure what he just had witnessed. That girl had just vanished! And Dean was one of the few persons Derek was sure was pure good…

"What the hell was that!" Derek almost screamed at Dean when he threw himself to his knees beside Dean, whom had failed at getting up. Dean gritted his teeth against the pain before he started to speak.

"That was my job…" Dean said cradling his right arm in a careful embrace, focused not to jostle it at all.

"Your job!?" Derek huffed in disbelief. He had a hard time keeping up with this day already. First they win the game, okay that's not so unbelievable, but then Dean shoots a woman that just disappears! That is unbelievable for sure!

"Yeah! My job…"

"Care to explain how she just vanished?"

"This is gonna sound crazy…" Dean tried to prepare his roommate.

"Right now I'm willing to believe anything!" Derek countered, and he sure had a hell of a point. Nothing would ever seem impossible after seeing a demon vanish into thin air for the first time.

"She was a demon. She was possessed, the real girl inside have probably been dead for months…" Dean told Derek, carefully watching his roommate's features.

Derek looked if possible a little more surprised, but nodded.

"Okay…" he paused, taking in the sight of Dean sitting on his ass on the asphalt. "You okay?"

"Yeah… Uhmm… This hurts like a son of a bitch! But I'll live!"

"Let me help you up…" Derek said holding out a hand to support Dean.

"Yeah, we better get going! She's gonna be back!" Dean replied as he was helped to his feet. He was still holding his pistol with his left, even when he was cradling his right arm. The shotgun on the other hand, was laying on the ground where it had landed as Dean had hit the ground.

Dean motioned for Derek to pick up the shotgun as he turned to make his way back to the drivers door.

"Should you be driving right now?" Derek asked concerned.

"Probably not…" Dean agreed "I need to make a phone-call too…" he then continued before walking over to the passenger door and getting in.

"Hello, this is Spencer Winchester…" The voice on the other end of the line answered at the fourth ring, of the third call. That was the 'code'; call three times, 30 seconds apart, answer will be on the fourth ring of that…

"Hey, Spence! It's Dean!" Dean greeted, knowing that his kid brothers didn't have any kind of caller I.D.

"Oh Hey Dean!" Spencer almost yelled, surprised and happy to hear from his older brother.

"Hold on a moment, just gonna set this thing on speaker…"Dean said before he started fumbling with the phone he held in his left hand.

"I'll set mine on speaker too, Sam's here…"

"Ready?" Spencer asked after a few seconds…

" Yeah… Okay, listen up… Tell dad that I had an accident, and that I could use some backup from one of you guys… Just through-out the month… This hunt was a bit harder then we thought at first…" Dean explained to his kid brother.

"Okay… What happened?"

"Took a tackle the wrong way… Fucked my shoulder up again…"

"Man, AGAIN?" This time it was Spencer's twin, Sam, who spoke. "Is it broken, or just dislocated?"

"Think I broke it too…" Dean confessed…

"Your kid brothers?" Derek shot in at cue from Dean.

"Who's that?" Spencer asked curiously.

"My roommate, he just witnessed a demon… I kind of had to tell him why the woman I shot just vanished into thin air…" Dean answered easily.

"Okay… I guess you're right…" Spencer thought out loud…

"Tell dad what I told you to. You don't need to tell him about my roommate getting to know about hunting though…" Dean then said with a stern voice, trying to mimic their dad.

"Will do!" the twins answered simultaneously.

"Good! Say hey to dad for me…"

"We will!"

"Goodbye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! What do you think about how I let Derek enter into the supernatural knowledge? <strong>

**What do you think about Dean, Sam and Spencer's family relations? Do you think it'll work?**

**In later chapters I hope to show more hurt!Dean, and in a while some hurt!Derek too...  
>Are you up for that?<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't written anything for this story in AGES! I'm truly SORRY!**

**But here's a new chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Winchester!" the nurse said as she cast a glance across the waiting area. "Winchester!?" She repeated once more, before she saw Dean making a move to stand up.<p>

"Dr. Reid is ready for you now." She said and smiled at him as he closed the distance between them. Dean latched on to that name, it was one of those names that could easily be used as an alias. Not by him, but maybe dad or Sam or Spencer…

"It looks like you have fractured your clavicle, humerus and scapula." The doctor said as she showed him his x-rays.

"To be more specific, you have one fracture in your clavicle, two in your scapula and four in your humerus…" she then added.

Dean decided to play his part of non-knowing college kid, as he sat on the exam table, with the sleeve of his t-shirt cut open to expose his shoulder for visual exams.

"What's a… SCAPULA?" He sounded the word as if he had never used it before.

She smiled at him. Dr. Jenny Reid couldn't be more than barely out of college, and she was well within the age Dean used to hit on.

"Your scapula, is your shoulder blade…" She smiled softly at him again. "I'm impressed that you managed to get two breaks in it… That's really one of the fractures I haven't seen so many of…"

"Okay…" Dean nodded and smiled back up at the doctor.

"I also believe you know this already…" She then said, smirking a bit.

"How come?"

"Well… I can see from these x-rays that there has been at least three or four fractures in your right scapula already…" she kind of looked sad as she said that.

"Yeah… That's right…" Dean looked at the floor, "M'left one isn't that much different…"

Dean saw the concerned look on her face, the one that he liked to call 'I'm-about-to-think-you-were-abused-as-a-child,-maybe-still-are'

"I've always been a problematic child, climbed too high… Got into fights with older kids… Ran my bike way too fast…" he then tried to explain, gesturing along with his left hand.

She didn't look like she bought in to it all the way, but she didn't have that same look anymore.

"Now, Dean…" she paused to reassure herself that she had the right name, "Do you mind me asking about all your scars...?"

She looked like she was treading thin ice.

"No, not at all!" Dean kind of liked making up stories about scars, the ones that came from hunting. The others he usually told the truth about. "What do you want to know?"

He put up his best I'm-glad-to-tell-you smile and waited for her to say something.

"That one…" she pointed to a jagged scar running down the inside of his forearm, much like if he had tried to take suicide.

"Oh… that one… I broke my arm about two years ago! Compound fracture sticking out this way… Had to get it set surgically…" he paused, it was pretty much the truth… Except that it was a werewolf that had thrown him out a window from the second floor that had caused it in the first place. "When they stitched me up after the surgery, the edges was a bit to jagged to manage to make the scar look nice…"

She nodded her head. "How did it happen?"

Dean smiled, he knew that question was coming. "I fell out of my kid brothers tree house… Scared them half to death!" He gave a full grin.

She looked like she bought into it.

"And that one?" she pointed at a scar running down his injured shoulder, and down his exposed chest.

It was a quite fresh wound. It was crooked, but still neat. It was Sam that had stitched him up after that incident.

"I figured that one shouldn't try to take a swan-dive into a lake when one is hammered as fuck…" he did an one shoulder shrug and blushed a bit, "Cut myself on a metal thingy that poked up. I'm glad it didn't stab me instead of cutting me…"

The real story behind that one was a knife fight in a little nowhere town in Nebraska, outside a beer joint. He had been hammered though.

Jenny's brows creased, like if she was imagining the incidents, then she sat back and seemed to believe that the stories was something that probably could be plausible with this young man in front of her. He didn't seem like he was lying, if he was he was DAMN GOOD at it…

"Okay, a cast is only going to help with your humerus, so you'll have to wear a sling for a couple of weeks. Because of your shoulder…" she then said changing the subject.

"I guessed so…" Dean said and stroked his left hand absentmindedly through his short hair.

A little while later he walked into the waiting area where Derek still waited.

"Nice sling…" he said once he saw Dean coming towards him.

"Yeah… And I've got a cast to go with it…" Dean smiled, and wriggled his fingers. Even though his forearm and wrist were intact, the cast went all the way down to his fingers.

"And by the way… You'll get to drive home… I'm exhausted!" Dean declared and handed Derek the keys to the Impala…

A little surprised Derek looked up at his room mate "Okay…"

* * *

><p><strong>Care to let me know what you think?<strong>

**Sorry for the waiting...**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter...**


End file.
